Untitled for Now
by dog demon katsunie
Summary: What would have happened if Riddick had a Friend on Hunter-Gratzner when it Crashed on T2? How would things have gone? Would more have survived? Riddick/OC


They say that the brain shuts down in cryo sleep. All but the primitive side, all but the animal side. Which must be why I am still wake? The ship Hunter-Gratzner, Headed toward the Tanagers system, planning on taking me back to the slam. Sending me along with civilians, heard an Arabic voice, some hoodoo holy man. Smells like sweat, leather, tool belt, female prospector type; free settlers. Must be heading toward New Mecca, but which way which way. Ghost lanes leave a long time for something to go wrong. Just before I rest I catch the sent of someone, somehow familiar to me. Wonder if I be able to find out.

Rocking of the ship alerted my brain first. Next I caught the site of the visual equipment inside my cryo chamber. Crew waking, what could have happened? The sound of something flying through the metal and hitting something makes me look out of the chamber. The captain immediately has my attention I watch as the captain is struck with the metal and the pieces continue through the wall next to me. The visual equipment tells me what I can already guess. The Captain is dead. I grab the hatch and let my self out of the cryo locker. Falling to the ground, great gravity is on.

My coworker falls out of his locker hollering to himself, trying to figure out why gravity is engaged. I run to the top deck quickly listening to Owens try the comms and get out an emergency signal. I hear the snap as something is torn off the ship and immediately after Owens asks what happens so apparently we have lost our comms. I try to stabilize the ship, dropping the rear parts of the ship.

Owens chastised me for purging the rear end of the ship while I am trying to get my nose down. My actions show what I am not willing to say. That I want to purge the passenger cabin in hopes of stabilizing the ship. As I pull the handle, the animated voice tells me that the action I wanted can not be completed because Owens has blocked the doors. I scream at him but there is nothing more for me to do as the window shatters as a piece of the ship is ripped off because of the forse exerted on the joint. I cover my face as the glass comes toward me. I can not speak as the wind knocks the breath out of me. I look at my equipment to see that we are approaching the planet with less than 30 feet left to the ground.

All I can remember after is the ship hitting the ground and sand coming into the cockpit. Once I was sure that every thing stopped moving I went to look for Owens. What I saw could not have prepared me for what was to come.

Brianna p.o.v

I hate cryo sleep only because my mind never shut off. For most people they get into the cryo locker and the sleep with me for some reason my brain and my senses are still active but my body can not move I can hear nothing as the ship is quiet. I saw him as I close my eyes to fool the people on the ship. Richard B. Riddick, my it has been a long time and what is this? William Johns, the merc who once tried to hit on me all those years ago. Does this mean that you escaped from butcher bay then like you said you would? While I wonder if Johns is still flashing that same fake badge.

Hmmm what is this, a breach in hull? The crew is awake the docking pilot and the navigator. I wonder what happened oh well I guess I'll find out soon. I close my eyes and wait, the crash onto the planet is intense and I can tell only some of us will be able to get off this planet alive. Time passes and I hear the other passengers get out so hey time to join he crew. Johns is stuck unconscious between some debris which probably shielded him from certain death, but you won't hear any thanks out of him. Just by chance I look and see Riddick's cryo locker busted and him no where in sight. Looks like he tried to make a run for it but he will not get far with all of the restraints he had. I can hear the passengers moving but I stay in the shadows where I know he can see me I don't need to go outside to know that we are the only ones left and there is not much left of the ship. I finally see him after all these years. Johns the idiot has him restrained to a support beam that his broken near the top just tall enough for him to escape. I stay in the shadows and move slowly as not to startle him. "Richard my friend", I say, there is a cutting torch in front of you." He nodded and goes back to escaping. I watch and as he is finishing I move out of the shadows and put the black welder goggles over his eyes to protect his most sensitive eyes. Walking away I know I will see him again.

The sun is very bright outside. I think I shock the others standing out side. Johns recognizes me immediately. "Brianna Ho nice to see you again I did not know that you where on the ship." He said to me. I know that he is trying to get on my good side. He does not want me to tell his secrets. "William Johns, my it has been a long time. You still obsessed with the big boy in there. I know what you are planning to do, take him to slam right?" I said tauntingly I know his plans he still has that look in his eye. I turn and help the passengers get liquid oxygen; the planets ozone is really thin. I turn as I see Johns running out of the ship in the direction of Riddick's tracts. I know by the look on his face that the next few hours are going to be hell.


End file.
